


If I could Swallow the Sea

by VicenteValtieri



Series: Flashes [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	If I could Swallow the Sea

Thrawn bent over the sink softly, tears forming in the construct's eyes. Damn the witch. Damn her.

Scylla was at his side. "Are you all right, Mother?"

"Not right now, Scylla. Just give me a moment." He sobbed slightly. "Keep making the sushi."

Scylla was a child of duty and compassion. She was torn between her two natures for a moment. Then, she turned and hugged her mother before running back to the rice and fish.

Thrawn was grateful for his children, for the two new ones inside him, and any others that might come.

They were his only revenge on that witch. When she took Luke, she would go insane raising his kids.


End file.
